I Dream of Allie
by Doug4
Summary: Sam leaps into a hospital, breaks his leg and must help Al fulfill three wishes for a small girl who thinks that Al is a real genie.


**I Dream of Alie**

Coming through the last vestiges of his seemingly endless journey through hyperspace Doctor Sam Beckett looked up at several aged ceiling tiles and a large fluorescent light fixture while lying on his back on a hard metal examination table. Nurses in blue smocks and gloves stood on either side of him as a doctor in a full surgical garb looked up at large hypodermic needle. He squeezed the needle trigger slightly and tapped the needle twice.

"Good. Now turn her over Miss Robinson, this won't hurt," he said as the two nurses turned the still disoriented Sam Beckett on his side and lifted up the bottom of his hospital gown.

In the shiny metal cabinet surface next to him Sam saw a very cute blonde woman with blue eyes and a very worried expression on her face. And that expression belonged to Sam Beckett. The barely eighteen-year-old woman opened her eyes wide as she nervously glanced toward the doctor.

"Don't worry! You'll be off to slumberland very shortly, my dear," explained the doctor in a soothing bedside manner. He patted Sam on the rear end and then felt around his posterior for a suitable bull's eye.

While being a trained physician and having taken his Hippocratic Oath, like many in his field, Sam did not like being on the receiving end of medical care. To be perfectly frank, Doctor Samuel Beckett was a very poor patient.

"Ah, what's going on?" he asked for the thousandth leap. Sam had leaped into the middle of something and what he saw made him very nervous.

The doctor nonchalantly replied, "Looking for a vein, Ms. Robinson. And there is one right there!" the doctor announced.

Sam felt the needle first prick him and then enter farther than it really needed to. As the anesthetic entered his bloodstream he lay back on the cold metal surface and slowly hissed, "Ohhhhhhhhhh bbbbbbbbooooooooyyyyyyyyy!"

Golden Bear Hospital

Anaheim CA

December 14, 1981

Sam's eyes closed for a moment though it could have been much longer. He could hear the muffled voices of two male doctors as a nurse stood next to him holding down his shoulders. Sam could not make out the words, but the doctors seemed to be using very technical jargon that was hard to understand in Sam's drug induced stupor. His stomach felt cold as the doctors seemed to be drawing what Sam thought was football plays on his chest. He kept getting poked and prodded. Sam tried to speak, but the figures in front of him got blurrier and blurrier. They just drifted off in one direction, turned around and drifted off in the opposite direction. A bright light appeared to his right. It was a big white triangle that bent and wriggled. And Al seemed to flow from it.

"S-aaaa-mm!" he called out. Al stepped toward him, but seemed to float through clear molasses to get to him.

Sam smiled a big goofy grin and called out his name. The nurse next to him looked at him strangely.

Al waved his arms at him. "Nooo, S-aaaa-mmmm! Keep that u-ppp and you'lllll end up in the psyyyyyy-sch ward. You have to wwww-ake up! S-aaaa-mmmm!"

Al Calavicci was waving his arms wildly trying to get the attention of his friend Sam Beckett. He had rushed in after Ziggy had reported that he was in the surgical prep room of the private Golden Bear Hospital in Anaheim California.

"Come on Sam, wake up! Sam, you have to snap out of it. You are not the person these medical nincompoops think they are operating on!" yelled Al as he waved his arms and then snapped his fingers right in front of Sam's face.

Sam again smiled and waved at Al as the nurse thought that her patient was hallucinating.

Al got a good look at Sam's reflection. "Jeez, what a doll! Those crazy doctors aren't playing tic tac toe on your stomach, Sam! If you don't get out of there you're going to have your perfectly healthy gallbladder removed," exclaimed Al. "This is NOT good! Ziggy? How can he be awakened?"

Ziggy replied, "Admiral, the personnel here at Quantum Leap can not affect the past. The good doctor will be completely unconscious in less than two minutes. And Doctor Donna Beckett has just indicated that if Doctor Beckett is operated on, he probably won't survive the operation since they can only see the aura of Miss Lisa Robinson. The most likely scenario is that the surgeons will unknowingly cut through a major vein or artery and Doctor Beckett will bleed to death internally without them knowing it."

"Holy moly! Sam! Wake up! Sam! I got to get him to move! I gotta appeal to his subconscious motor reactions. Jeez, now I sound like Verbena," Al said quietly to himself. "GET UP SAM! YOU ARE IN DANGER! YOU'RE LIFE IS IN DANGER!"

Sam still lying on the examination table lost the goofy smile. His forehead scrunched up and he called out to the room, "Huh? AL? What?"

Al reverted to baby talk. "Sam! Danger! SAM. Get off the table! SAM! You have to get off the table!"

Sam bobbed his head around trying to find the source of the warning.

Al repeated himself. "Sam! SAM! Danger! SAM. Get off the table! SAM! You have to get off the table! DANGER! DANGER! SAM BECKETT!"

After seeming to understand Al, Sam nodded. He repeated Al's warning out loud, though his words were slurred like those of a drunken man. "Danger! Danger! Get off table! Must get off table."

The nurse ran her hand against Sam's forehead and whispered gently to Sam. "Please lie down, Miss Robinson."

Sam understood that he must leave. He shook his head. When the nurse tried to hold down his shoulders, Sam's hand reflexively shot up and hit her square in the face knocking her out cold. The doctors turned around and reached for Sam who was half a step ahead of them. His fuzzy brain took the last instructions literally to get off the examination table. Sam rolled off and fell to the tile floor landing on his side. His momentary euphoria was heightened by his brain floating on a sea on anesthesia. Sam at first did not feel the sudden shooting pain in his leg. It shot up his left side as he rolled over on his back quickly bringing his numbed brain back to life.

"Get a gurney in here!" one of he pre-op doctors yelled into the hallway.

"Sam? Ouch! That must hurt. I meant get down from the table!" said a sympathetic Al. "Are you OK, buddy?"

Sam looked up at him somewhat sheepishly as the medical staff secured him and inspected his leg.

"I believe we have a broken femur here," exclaimed the doctor. "Get this woman into x-ray!"

"Doctor, what about the operation?" asked the nurse pointing toward the setup in operating room.

"First, I want to check on this and then we'll get to that! Come over here and help me out!" the doctor cried out.

Sam was gently lifted up by four staff members, placed on the gurney and wheeled into the x-ray room so they could inspect the damage to Sam's leg.

After completion of the examination, Sam was taken to a typical hospital room circa 1980. His leg was completely immobilized as he lay in bed. Moving around was hard so Sam just lay on his back studying the cracks in the ceiling. His attending physician entered the room and took Sam's hand.

"How's are you this morning, Miss Robinson? You are the most amazing patient I ever had! Up and down your leg I feel no fractures. Not a one, but in your X-ray shows you clearly have a broken femur. Nice and clean. We've pushed it back together to heal. You are going to stay off it for the next six weeks, young lady. You are one lucky girl," he said now patting her good leg.

"Thanks!" replied Sam who was uncomfortable portraying the sweet young thing.

"And that gallbladder of yours! Nothing wrong with it. I can't account for that either. Every trace of your pain and bloating has disappeared. You're the healthiest sick person I have ever examined," he replied looking very surprised. "I hope you don't mind the children's ward. There are no other vacant rooms and you are only eighteen!"

"Fine!" replied Sam. He'd been in worse places than a room whose walls were covered with nursery rhyme characters mounted on a bright pink background.

The nurse came in and checked Sam's intravenous drip. "You just lie there quietly and rest. Tomorrow we'll have the physical therapist show you how to use your crutches! You'll need to teach yourself to walk with them. We can't have you just lying around in bed all day, Lisa."

"Thanks!" replied Sam as he leaned forward and got his pillow fluffed.

"You take it easy, little lady!" exclaimed the doctor as he exited. Sam's excellent hearing also heard him tell the head nurse that they wanted her bed rails locked in place so she didn't try to escape again or even worse sue them.

Sam was tired of being treated like a six-year-old especially since the mirror on the closet door showed that he was a very adult looking female. Lisa had a very child-like face, but the rest of her was pure 'knockout broad' as Al would put it.

A definite vertical sound could be heard by Sam alone as Al entered his hospital room. "Hiya Sam! How's the patient?"

"The doctor just asked me that!" replied Sam a bit sarcastically. "And the answer is that I am fine. My leg is so immobilized that I can't feel a thing or even move it around."

"Ah, the times that I've been trapped in bed. And not necessarily due to injury or illness." Al gave a lecherous wink. "Well, on to the business of leaping. You here are Miss Lisa Robinson of Garden Grove, California. She is a student at Fullerton College here in the LA environs. Starting out in the biological sciences she ends up in ...in …in ...the nuthouse. God, I hope that that's not right! …nutrition …nuptials …nutmeg …nuzzle …nursery. Jeez! Ziggy!" yelled Al he hit the side of his handlink twice. "Give me the right answer!"

"Admiral, please do not abuse the interface components," replied Ziggy in a very stern voice.

"Come on you irritating iPod," shot back Al. "Numerical taxonomy?" he shouted as he turned around and tapped it hard on the side of the Imaging Chamber. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump

"I warned you, Admiral. You'll be sorr-r-r-r-r-ry," Ziggy said as her voice faded away.

"Well, maybe I won't order that synaptic upgrade you requested!

Now give me the right information! One... two... three... oh... Nursing. Thank you. Jeez, you'd think I could figure that one out! She gets into nursing and marries a guy from Arizona. No particular problems in her life that could be solved from a hospital room in Anaheim," reported Al as he put away the handlink and lit up a fresh cigar.

"There's no reason for me being here?" asked Sam not realizing that this was not the first time.

"Nada. Not a thing. As soon as you hit the tile floor of the pre-op room all the probabilities went to zero. Except for one," said Al sounding positive.

"OK. Let me have it," requested Sam motioning for Al to come over next to him.

"You're here for some much needed R&R. That's rest and recovery. Or relaxation and rehabilitation. A vacation in Ward 7 of the Golden Bear Hospital in beautiful Anaheim, California," replied Al sounding almost relieved. He put down his cigar and raised his eyebrows.

"A vacation?" asked a very surprised Sam.

Al shrugged. "In a fashion. You ARE recovering from a leap related accident. Ziggy gives you… um..." he stumbled while looking at his handlink, "An 87 per cent probability for that scenario. I'd give you a hundred per cent, Sam. Unless of course your assignment walks in that door, you are not walking out of it for another four to six weeks!"

"One week according to the doctor, Al," replied the incapacitated Doctor Beckett.

"So you go home and get fed chicken soup. Still sounds like R&R to me. And the staff here can come off leap alert and get back to our overhaul of the main memory core. AND look into Ziggy's synaptic whatzit upgrade. Feel better, Ziggy?" he asked calling up to the ceiling.

Ziggy made no reply to which Al shrugged and went back to his observer duties.

Sam got the biggest smile on his face. "Al. I just don't think you spent your R&R lying around all day in bed."

Al smiled from a pleasant memory. "Sometimes I did and sometimes I didn't. Depended on my age, the town and the caliber of comely lasses in that port. Lisbon. 1962. Four of us and six young convent-raised ladies rented this old school bus and headed up into the Pyrenees. Six beautiful days adoring the scenery and all that beautiful female…"

"AL! I don't want to listen to your sex stories for the next six weeks. At least not your 100 greatest conquest stories," exclaimed an already tired and exasperated time-traveling quantum physicist.

Al looked very indignant. "And that was a new one. Besides you never remember them anyway. I won't steer you wrong, but I may embellish my stories to suit the situation or my own mood. I do have a captive audience, you know," he said ending in a smile and a puff on his cigar.

"True. I've got too much time on my hands. Maybe I can brush up on my own studies," suggested Sam. "Six weeks is a long recovery, Al."

"Not without sending poor Lisa Robinson to M.I.T. or the psychiatrist," remarked Al. "Can you image if her family saw her reading up on advanced quantum theory, subatomic particles and the unified field theory? She just graduated from high school, Mister Einstein."

"Then its Russian novels and um... um…" asked Sam snapping his fingers.

"Chocolate marshmallow ice cream. It's your favorite. Or at least it was before you leaped," admitted Al. "Maybe your taste buds have changed in the last dozen years."

"Sounds good to me. Any suggestions from our own doctors?" asked Sam.

"A couple of differences in treatments, but you'll be OK. They wouldn't have you in the hospital more than overnight now, but I don't think they trust you, Sam," explained Al pointing toward the nurses' desk. "Jumping off that table gave you a bad rep as a patient. But then historically doctors make very poor patients."

"Believe me! I've had my last hurdle at least this trip. No more jumping or falling," said Sam. "What is happening with the real Lisa Robinson?"

"Dominic and I will have the guest quarters shipshape for her by the time she gets to Phoenix," remarked Al checking his colorful handlink.

"She's not using the Waiting Room?" asked Sam.

"No. Since she needed an urgent gallbladder operation, we doped her up and airlifted her to Phoenix General. VIP ward, I might add. Our local doctor wanted a specialist. And since we don't have the facilities to keep someone in the Waiting Room indefinitely, she's getting her own room and some constant companionship. One of our college-aged interns is going to watch her since we really don't know what condition she'll be in after weeks of recovery from her own case of Swiss cheese memory. As to her unexplained operation, that may just remain unexplained to the doctors in 1981. And that is that for now. I'll see you later Sam. Keep the nurse busy. Asking for bedpans will drive them crazy!"

"Al!" cried out Sam, his eyes rolling toward the ceiling.

"You're no fun! And keep an eye on that pretty redheaded nurse. Reminds me of a certain closet rendezvous I had back at Patuxent. See ya, Sam," he said as he pushed a button and then exited the Imaging Chamber.

Sam lay back trying to get comfortable and get some sleep which was difficult due to his secured leg. Sam felt that it was going to be a very long leap.

After his third nap, Sam was awakened when his door was opened as a gurney was rolled in by an orderly followed by a nurse and a handsome man about thirty. On the gurney was a groggy little girl about three years old.

The orderly glanced twice at Sam with more than casual interest.

"I hope we haven't disturbed you. You're new roommate is Miss Amy Frances Booker."

The orderly rolled in Amy and then lifted the sleeping child onto the bed next to Sam. The bed looked like a boat surrounding the tiny little girl.

"There you go Amy. She'll be out for quite a while, uh Ms. Robinson," he told Sam looking at her nameplate and then even closer at Sam. "Is there anything _I_ can do for you?"

"No I'm fine. Just fine!" replied Sam a bit nervous at all the male attention he was getting. The man who was probably Amy's father was also looking Sam over very carefully.

"Why is she in?" Sam inquired.

"Just a minor appendectomy," replied the orderly as the nurse connected her IV. "She'll be fine. Mr. Booker, you can wait in the ward lounge. We'll call you when she awakens."

"Thanks," he said quietly giving the orderly a firm handshake. He stepped over and kissed Amy. "I'll see you later, sweet pea." He turned to Sam and waved. Amy barely flinched and then turned over in her sleep.

The orderly rolled out the gurney as the nurse tucked in Sam's new roommate.

"I think you two will be great friends, Lisa. Amy was so good today," she said not looking at Sam and treating him like he was a young child. "There you go, Amy. Anything I can do for you?" asked the nurse through an extra bright smile.

Sam returned the smile and thanked her accordingly. She left as Sam said to himself he felt like he was in Disneyland hell. Even though one should keep the hospital experience of scared child a happy affair Sam could swear that he had been drafted into the medical Mouseketeers.

"Maybe I'm just here to learn something," thought Sam.

Sam sighed, lay down and went back to sleep dreaming of a warm beach he had once visited in a very pleasant leap long ago.

"Hello, dumpling!" Sam heard through the haze of his sound sleep. He had been drifting through several long forgotten leaps when his eyes popped opened to see a blonde fortyish woman standing sideways with a red haired bright-eyed teenager standing behind her waving.

"Hi, Lizzie," said the teenager quietly. She smiled, but stayed behind the mother.

The woman stood next to Sam as he sat up in bed. She smiled broadly and then gave Sam a big hug and a wet kiss.

"Mama's been so worried about her little dumpling! First that dumb old doctor says it's your gallbladder and then you end up with this old thing on your leg. Modern medicine. HA!" she said throwing her hands into the air.

"Hi Mom," said Sam quietly as he noticed Amy was now awake though still lying down.

"So, Lizzie. How ya feeling?" asked her other visitor as she sat on the side of Sam's bed.

"Fine. About as good as can be expected," replied Sam as she also hugged him.

"Brought you this," the girl said handing him an ornate vase containing some bright plastic yellow daisies and smelling of lavender and some other spice that Sam didn't recognize. "The hospital won't allow real flowers. Too many kids with allergies so I picked up this at the Sunshine Shop around the corner. That's lavender and mimosa. It'll calm your nerves."

"Gee, thanks. That's very thoughtful of you. Put it on the table there," said Sam smiling. He thought the further away the better, but he was trying to be nice to whoever his friend was. The young lady seemed to be very sincere and concerned about Sam.

"Pretty raw trick getting you to stay when they're wasn't anything wrong with you," the flower girl said as she put the vase on the table and then began rearranging the flowers.

"And my poor little darling is stuck with that nasty thing on her lovely leg for the next six weeks," said the mother as she stroked the brace.

Sam shook his head. "It's really my fault. I fell off that table. If I hadn't moved!"

"Yea, but six weeks? That really stinks. You'll like miss your first semester finals!" suggested the younger woman.

His mother nodded. "Margaret's right. We checked with the bursar's office. You can take them after you're better, but you'll miss classes for your whole second semester."

"If I can get around just for the tests, then…" said Sam who wasn't sure how he'd do with Lisa's exams since he had never attended any of the classes.

"Nonsense, young lady. You are coming home with me where I can take care of my little dumpling," she said pinching Sam's right cheek hard.

Sam found his so-called vacation a maternal nightmare if this was the woman that was providing him bed care for the next month and a half.

"Now who's your little friend?" she asked walking over to Amy's bed. "Hello there. I am Mrs. Robinson, but you can call me Aunt Vickie!"

"Ah hi?" she asked a bit confused. "I'm Amy Marie Buker. Whar's my Daddy?" she asked a little unsure, but definitely not scared.

"I'll ring for the nurse," said Sam. "I'm Lisa, your roommate. This is my mother and my friend," said Sam.

"Margie Mae DuMonte," replied the teenager.

Sam smiled and thought, "Thank God, I now know who she is since Al isn't available at the moment."

Amy scratched her head and then wrinkled her nose looking long and hard at Sam. "Why ya got a girl's name?"

Sam glanced over at his 'mother' and then chuckled nervously. "Just call me Lizzie. Everybody calls me that!" explained Sam who realized that this young child could see him as Sam Beckett and not a young woman Lisa.

"But yar a MAN!" Amy said throwing up her hands and sounding more than a bit frustrated.

"No, sweetness. This is my daughter, Lisa! She is recovering from her broken leg. Now, what a big brave girl you are," his mother gushed. "Why are you here?"

"Appendicitis," answered Sam.

"I hurt here," she said pointing to her belly as she still looked strangely at Sam. "My stomick hurt bad. Doctor Fustan brought me here and took out my apprentice."

"That's your appendix, dear," said Mrs. Robinson. "I bet you and Lisa will have lots of fun together," she said as Amy's father returned.

"Amy!" he called out. "Everything all right, sweet pea?" he asked grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"Daddy! I don't hurt down har now!" Amy said gleefully pointing to her tummy.

"I know. Doctor Feinstein made you all better," he whispered to her. "I'm so glad. Daddy loves you so."

Sam's mother walked over to Mr. Booker. "Hi! I'm Mrs. Victoria Robinson. This is my daughter Lisa and her friend Margaret Mae Dumont."

Sam just waved as everyone else shook hands.

"Margie Mae DuMonte," corrected Sam's friend putting out her hand.

"Steven Booker," replied her father shaking it carefully.

"That's Dumont, dear. Your mother's been my best friend for thirty-four years," she said quietly as Margaret rolled her eyes. She preferred the European pronunciation of her name that sounded more elegant.

Sam added, "Amy, just woke up! Hi, I'm Lisa Robinson."

"Glad to meet you," replied Steven Booker.

"She's such a brave little girl," gushed Sam's mother leaning over in her face.

Mr. Booker agreed, "Nothing frightens her!" He smiled patting her hand and looking at her with a great deal of love and affection.

"Well. Amy should visit with her father. She's a very bright three-year-old!" said her mother.

"Four. She's a bit small for her age. That's why she's my little sweet pea," he said proudly.

Margie Mae hugged Sam as she whispered, "I'll call Dirk when I get home."

Sam hoped that Dirk wouldn't be visiting him. Sam kissed her and the mother adding, "Bye Mom."

Amy's father sat down. "How long you going to be here?" he asked sitting down next to Sam.

"Probably a week," admitted Sam.

"Amy too. I hope you two can become friends. They won't let any of Amy's little friends in. Children have to be at least twelve to visit in the rooms," explained Mr. Booker as he sat back in the chair.

"That's too bad," replied Sam.

"That's OK. I'm kind of tired," she said sleepily stretching toward the ceiling.

"But we can have your friends Jenny, Heather and Dotty call you, right here," he said putting his hand on the phone as Amy nodded drowsily.

Sam leaned over and whispered. "Where's her mother?"

"Her mother passed on when she was an infant. I'm a widower," he said not wanting Amy to know that her birth was just too much for her mother.

"Mommy is in heaven and I'll see her one day," said Amy weakly but with lots of childish enthusiasm.

Daddy wagged his finger at Amy. "Not too soon, but someday you will. What's your story?" he asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Pretty stupid. I broke my leg right here in the hospital," said Sam sheepishly. He knew that that story would cause him some pain and embarrassment over the next few weeks.

"Kinda lucky. And then maybe not," Mr. Booker laughed and then smiled at Sam. "Ying and Yang. Good and bad. Alpha and Omega. Depends upon your viewpoint. I'm a school teacher. I teach chemistry over at Parker High School. What do you do?"

"I'm a student over at Fullerton. Nursing. Well I'm thinking about it," replied Sam as Steven glanced toward his daughter.

"Nobel profession. I went to Kansas State myself," he said trying not to stare at Sam.

Sam broke the gazed by turning to Amy. "Where do you go to school?"

"St. Pawl's!" she snapped back proudly.

"Nursery school at St. Paul's Episcopal Church over in Yorba Linda. I teach in their district. She's very bright. Called the operator when she was sick even surprising our sitter. The ambulance came right away," he explained proudly as he noticed Sam starting to nod off. "Here I'm talking when you two young ladies should be recovering. It's been VERY nice meeting you, Lisa. Bye, sweet pea."

Sam waved goodbye and he found himself alone with Amy. After they chatted for awhile they both drifted off to dreamland.

Much later Sam woke up when the desk nurse stuck her head into the girls' hospital room.

"Would you like to have a ball?" she asked holding up a brightly colored round object.

"Um, yea. I guess," Sam said as the nurse threw the ball to him who caught it with ease.

"The Ladies Delta Nu Sewing Society sent them down to the hospital yesterday. Give one to Amy when she gets up," she said tossing another to Sam and leaving quickly.

"I'm NOT takin' a nap!" exclaimed Amy as her head popped up from under her blanket.

Sam looked at the small round ball made of two kinds of mismatched material and stuffed with something soft. "Here you go!" called out Sam as he tossed it over to Amy.

She grabbed it and threw it back to Sam.

"Catch, huh? Here it comes!" said out Sam as he gave her a gentle toss.

Amy put up her hands as her face brightened. "Yeaaaaa!" she screamed as she caught the soft ball, looked at it a moment and then returned it to Sam.

Their game when on for several minutes until Sam's throw missed and Amy had to crawl out of bed. She ran over to the corner, quickly scooped up the ball, turned around and threw it to Sam missing him by several feet and knocking over the colorful vase spilling its fragrant contents.

Puff! After the scented powder hit the floor, a purple cloud drifted upwards as a heavy lavender scent filled the room. As if on cue the white door of the Imaging Chamber opened behind it. Al stepped through the purple haze and waved to Sam.

"Hey there, Sam. I see you now have some company," he said reading off his handlink. "Cute kid!"

Amy finished climbing back into her bed, looked at the overturned flower vase and then directly at the Admiral. Her eyes became as big as saucers.

"Genie!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air and pointing at a startled Al Calavicci. "Genie! Genie! I let out a genie!"

Al looked over at her slightly bemused. "No, kid! I'm Al the Angel. Protector of your friend Lisa," he said in a grandfatherly tone. This kid reminded him of Trudy back in the orphanage. All excitement and drive no matter how good or bad things were.

"Alie!" screamed the excited child again throwing up her hands, standing up and then jumping up and down on her bed.

The old springs creaked as Sam put up his hands to slow down the little ball of energy.

Al looked up and then started talking to himself. "Alie? Oops! Now I'm Mohammad Ali?" Al converted his voice to that of the former champion. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. No one out there is as great as me! Nawwww!" he finished not really believing that he could actually be his idol from his younger days.

The four-year-old looked quite disappointed. "You're Alie the Genie!" she insisted.

Al took two steps toward Amy. "No. An angel. I'm Al the Angel to all the little kids I meet. Understand? Do I look like a genie?" he asked pointing to himself.

Al's holographic image fluttered for a moment and then stabilized and turned into a typical Arabian Nights fantasy costume that included a turban, vest, baggy pants and the gaudiest colored shoes with turned-up toes.

Sam burst out laughing.

Another sound that could be interpreted as laughter came over the handlink from Ziggy.

"What?" exclaimed Al as Amy seemed to look happy again and started clapping. "Can someone explain to me what's so funny?" Al looked all around and could see nothing unusual. A full-length holographic mirror appeared beside Al.

Al who could not see his own hologram jumped back when he saw himself in the mirror in the Arabian genie costume.

"Ziggy!" he cried out more scared than mad. "You change me back this instant!"

"For once you have a coordinated outfit that meets established norms for the current scenario. In other words, Admiral Calavicci you are dressed for the part. Amuse the child. And I do hope that you will treat the interface equipment better in the future!" explained Ziggy rather snobbishly.

Al continued to stare at the mirror as Amy got more and more excited.

"That is a real genie," Amy thought to herself. She had made so many wishes throughout her short life and now maybe some of them would really come true for her.

"Ziggy got you this time!" exclaimed Sam who could not stop laughing.

"Yeaaaaa! Genie! Genie! Alie the Genie. I have a Genie!" she said still jumping up and down.

"Amy, you get back in bed," commanded Sam. "Or you could get sick again!"

Amy quickly complied.

"Ziggy, you fix this right away. Ziggy!" yelled Al as his face got redder and redder. "ZIGGY! ZIGGY!"

"Ziggy is ignoring your cries for help, Al," observed Sam biting his lip.

"ZIGGY! If you don't change me this instant! This is NOT funny! I'll be getting just too involved in this leap! ZIGGY! ZIGGY!" cried out Al. "CHANGE… ME… BACK… NOW!"

Sam's amusement had been reduced to a chuckle. "Settle down, Al. Just go along with it for a little while. You could end up in the hospital too. Ever have a heart attack?"

"Actually, yes," replied Al who stopped yelling, but was still breathing rather heavily.

"Yeaaaaaaaaa, Ziggy! Thanks, Ziggy!" cried Amy from her bed. "Wishes. I get wishes. I let out the genie. I get twee wishes!" yelled Amy clapping her hands together.

Al took a few short breaths and then looked over at the excited little girl. "Ah, Amy. I don't think so. Ziggy, I can't affect the past. Please Ziggy. This isn't right. No kid, I'm an angel not a genie. Trust me I'm nothing but an angel! Please Ziggy! Change me back," pleaded Admiral Calavicci. He frantically played with his handlink, but none of the buttons were currently working since they had been disabled by a very angry computing unit.

"Admiral. You have made your bed, now you can sleep in it!" she snipped.

"Sleep? I'm not going to get any sleep with this hanging over my head," Al told Sam quietly. He stopped pushing the buttons and pocketed the handlink. "This thing's a piece of junk!"

"Al, you really do look the part," snickered Sam as Amy cheered again happily.

"Part? Part? I'm not even supposed to be a part in this play. Remember, I am an OBSERVER!" exclaimed Al pointing to his chest. "My sole purpose here is to provide assistance to a certain time leaping Nobel Prize winning laureate. Anything else is beyond the rules that were set down when this happy little band of explorers arrived at a certain desert locale. I DON'T want to be the source for anything that will change what I know as our history! Especially because of the interference of that overpriced overbearing overactive Barbara Streisand knockoff!"

Sam had to explain to Al. "But since Amy can see you, you are still part of this leap."

"Ohhhhhhh! Wishes. Wishes. Wishes. I get twee wishes, Alie! Aladdin got wishes when he opened the genie's battle! Ooooooo!" she exclaimed.

"Better get into the part," Sam said pointing to the excited four-year-old.

Al rubbed his head where a headache was starting to develop. "I…. Um… Oh well. What's the use? I don't know what I can do from here in my time! But!" he said bowing slightly and touching his forehead, his chin and his chest as he glanced up to the sky. "I can't believe this! Mistress Amy. Your wish is my command!"

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" she said jumping up and down on her knees on the bed.

"My kind of girl," Sam said quietly to himself. "Settle down there, sweetie. Back under the covers."

"And don't get you hopes up too much. I'm very limited to what I can do for you," explained Al shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not all powerful, Amy."

Amy nodded. "OK! I want a pony! I wish I had a pony!" yelled Amy. "A blond pony with a yellow mane and this high," she said indicating about four feet. "And a blue riding habit and a riding stick and… and..."

"Here? That's not possible. I mean I can't do it. It's against the genie rules. No unauthorized animals in a … um …hospital zone?" Al replied stumbling for a way out.

Sam tried to help out. "Amy. How about something smaller? Something you can hold. Maybe…" he said trying to make her think harder.

She sounded a bit disappointed, but tried to come up with another idea "OK. I wish for a baby doll. With clothes and diapers and a little crib!"

Al nodded. "OK, that is possible. Sam, I can't blink one to her. Not that it wouldn't be nice for Barbara Eden to show up in one of those minuscule pink harem costumes," Al said completely losing his train of thought.

"Al, this is a G rated leap here. At least in front of Amy," said Sam in a stage whisper. "Control yourself! No more lurid comments or sex stories."

Al put out his hands in desperation. "Oh come on. Sam. She never even showed her navel! A lot of sex appeal in that old show. And I have a certain empathy with it since she did have an astronaut for her master! Too bad I never got stranded on a desert island with her. Jeez!"

Sam put up his hand to stop Al.

"Fine. Little mistress. Your wish IS my command!" responded Al looking up toward God, time or whomever. He clapped twice and then folded his arms across his chest trying to make the wish look official.

"That's right. Your wish will be fulfilled. But not right this second," explained Sam patiently. "Remember. It will take time for the magic to work."

Amy's eyes opened wide as she continued, "And I also wish for a big…"

Al shook his head. "No, Amy. One wish at a time. Besides first we want you to get that doll."

"OK, Lizzie. Why duz Alie call ya Sam?" she asked getting comfortable back in her bed.

Sam looked down and smiled. "People go by many names in this world, Amy. You best call me, Lizzie. To Alie," Sam snickered, "I'll always be Sam. To my mother I'll always be 'dumpling' and to your Dad you'll always be 'sweet pea.' Can you see what I mean, Amy?" asked Sam.

"Sorta. But you don't look like a girl," she said sounding very sure of herself.

"True. Let's just say that's its all part of 'Alie's' magic. To you I look like a boy," explained Sam. "To the rest of the world I look like a Lizzie."

"Alie is getting a bit nervous here," replied Al. "That explanation could wear a bit thin, 'Lizzie," remarked Al as he checked his handlink.

Sam cocked his head to one side. "I think its fine. Amy you believe in magic, don't you?"

"Suuuuuuuurrrre," she replied softly as she rubbed her eyes and then drifted off to slumberland.

"There. One satisfied four-year-old customer. Don't worry about Am, Al," said Sam, "She and I will get along just fine."

Al shrugged. "Hey, it's my job to worry. Now about my mistress' first wish."

Sam reached into Lizzie's purse and found $25 dollars. "Is this enough?"

Al checked out his handlink. "That should work out. According to Ziggy since you are incapacitated and you can't order it over the internet she recommends that your friend Margie Mae Dumont get it for you. Her phone number here in LA is 555-1858. And I'm out of here. In the words of the great General Douglas MacArthur: I shall return. For more magic and mayhem, that is," announced Al. "I can't believe this."

"Thanks Al," replied Sam. "She's going to love it."

Al glanced at his now operational handlink. "Glad to do it since she has a rough life later on. Her father has a hard time keeping a job. She went through many addresses and schools and is now living somewhere in LA with a shady character at the age of 31. She may need this little bit o' magic. Catch ya later, Sam," finished Al as left sighing and shaking his head.

Phoenix General

Phoenix AZ

September 11, 2008

Aurora Lofton threw down her_ People_ magazine. Thirty-seven times on the cover. She couldn't look at another picture of Paris Hilton. Bored beyond belief, she was just doing her job watching her recovering patient, Lisa Robinson, one of the most unique patients ever to grace the VIP ward at Phoenix General. Due to her emergency operation she had to be treated in secret and under the most extraordinary conditions. With the aura she had inherited, no one could operate on her without knowing at least part of the truth. They had flown in one of the best surgeons from Walter Reed Hospital and with Doctor Lofton's assistance they had operated on the woman blind. Feeling their way through her abdomen they had to find the right arteries and veins and everything associated with the removal of her gallbladder. Twelve hours later his skilled fingertips assured everyone that the operation was a success completing one of the most unique operations in history. Afterwards the United States' government had everyone involved sign a nondisclosure form to maintain project secrecy. Aurora hoped that no one would leak some story to the press describing the events as another alien autopsy or similar supernatural occurrence.

Lying on the bed in Phoenix General was the illusion of Doctor Sam Beckett, a vision that had not left the Project since Stiles had escaped the Quantum Leap Complex many years before.

Aurora reluctantly picked up the old magazine again. Al had made it clear that NO indication of the Project or even the occupations of its visiting staff would be even hinted at. So no medical journals, no favorite novels or movies, just Basic Babysitting 101. Aurora sighed as the door opened in stepped Chief Dan Fulton, Project Security Commander in civilian clothes.

"Everything all right?" Chief Fulton asked as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"Right as rain, but then that is one healthy eighteen-year-old woman. She'll probably live to be a hundred!" admitted Aurora.

Then he looked closely at Aurora. "And you?"

"After twelve hours of camouflaged surgery and two twelve hour shifts watching the patient? OK, I guess. Another three days and then we can safely move her back," explained the doctor.

"Her? That's still incredible. I never met the man, but there he lies. Or she I guess," he said scratching his head. "The good news is that Matt Henson and your medic Dottie Ferguson will be here later today to make our monitoring duties easier."

"Monitoring?" she asked.

"That may not be the right term, but I'm more cop than caretaker, Doc. And I have my orders from Admiral…" the Chief started to say.

Aurora put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh! We have protocols on our discussions too. Al doesn't want people thinking that a certain missing scientist is being sighted here in a Phoenix hospital. Shades of Elvis, you know."

"Sure Doc. Look, I can take over now. Go get some sleep," he said opening the door.

She shook her head no. "The patient's noon injection will be here soon…" she started to explain as the day shift nurse came through the door.

The nurse was a middle-aged woman with long dark blonde hair. "How is our sleeping beauty?" she asked very jollily for a woman with such a slim figure.

"Getting his beauty sleep," replied Aurora. "I'll give him his injection! I am qualified."

"That's what my shift supervisor said. Private care in a public hospital? A bit unusual," said the nurse whose nametag read "Wheeler."

"Just my job! Please help me turn him on his side," requested Aurora.

"Sure. Have we turned him over yet today?" she asked while checking the IV.

"At six, but maybe we should just turn him anyway," said Doctor Aurora as she took his feet.

Nurse Wheeler leaned over and took the patient's shoulders.

Aurora was about to count to three when the nurse jumped back. "Static. Gotta stop wearing these rubber soles. That spark smarted," she said laughing it off. Nurse Wheeler then touched him again as blue sparks flew out. "What the hell?" she yelled as the patient's aura lit up and then visually exploded in a cascade of blue light.

Other than the blue electricity Doctor Lofton and Chief Fulton saw no change in the appearance of their patient.

"What the hell!" the nurse shouted. "That… that man just change into a young girl!"

"Easy Nurse. I don't know what you saw, but that wasn't real," said Aurora nervously looking over at Chief Fulton.

"NO, it is real! She said poking at the patients new features. That is a girl! A young blonde girl!" she said nervously pointing at Lisa. "I'm quite certain of it!"

Fulton replied, "I don't see a girl!" Aurora waved at him to move behind her.

"I am completely rational and that's from four years helping out in the Psych Ward. That man just morphed into a woman right before my eyes. No special effects. No lighting or camera tricks. THAT was real!" she almost screamed.

Aurora tried to calm her down. "Nurse, please. I don't know why this happened, but you'll have to come with Mister Fulton here. And MAYBE we can try and answer your questions. I'm sure you have many. I'll find someone who…" Aurora started to say.

The nurse stared at the woman she saw on the bed. "She's very familiar," she said circling the bed. "A lot like my cousin's kid with that upturned nose. And the rounded chin."

"Nurse, please," said Chief Fulton taking her arm and beckoning her to come with him.

She first pulled away and then looked much closer at the woman's face. The nurse touched a small mole on her cheek and then felt one on her own face followed by tracing the patient's nose and chin. Then with an unsteady hand she traced the same features on her own face.

"Nurse Wheeler, we have to go," insisted Chief Fulton as he stepped toward her.

She pushed him away and then pulled down the covers and found an odd shaped birthmark on the woman's shoulder. She gasped and backed off from the patient. "Mary Mother of God! That's me. I would know that paw print shaped birthmark anywhere," she said pulling down her tunic and showing it to Aurora. "That person is a younger version of me! Who are YOU PEOPLE?"

Neither Aurora nor Chief Fulton knew what to do with this revelation. The Control Room staff was the Project personnel who dealt with these time travel science and paradox situations. Being on the support staff they dealt with common concrete everyday things and not an event that should be in some science fiction short story.

Aurora whispered to the Chief, "Get Donna Beckett on the line now!"

He raced to use the secure phone line that had been set up for Quantum Leap.

Aurora turned to the very confused nurse. "Is your name Lisa Robinson?"

The nurse barely heard her. "Huh? I was. Now my full name is Lisa Catherine Robinson Wheeler. Born February 8, 1963 in Canoga Park California. And how could you know my name if that is not me there?" she asked pointing to the patient in the bed. She tried to reach out and touch her, but could not.

"Let me help you," Aurora said reaching out to the former Lisa Robinson

She shook her head mumbling, "No, no. It can't be." And then she backed into the corner of the room and slid to the floor going into a mild case of shock.

"No, no, no, no, no…."

Golden Bear Hospital

Anaheim CA

December 16, 1981

One very happy little girl hugged her new baby doll tightly and then gave her a bottle.

"I wuv you. Yur name is Bebe. You're my very own little dolly," she said talking to her new toy.

Both Sam and Lisa's friend Maggie Mae smiled at each other as Amy put the doll down in her little crib and tucked her in.

"Man, you are such a sweetheart, Lizzie. She just adores her," she said putting her hand on her chest and smiling.

"It does make you feel good. Here's the money I owe you, Maggie Mae," Sam said handing it to her. "And thank you."

Amy started to sing quietly to her sleeping baby. "Hush little baby, don't you cry…"

"I never seem to get along with kids. You're going to make one great mother," admitted her friend.

"Been there, done that," Sam said to himself. "Yep, I'm sure that I'll have them someday. Hey, I did walk or rather hobble from the rehab room back here, believe it or not."

"Excellent! You'll be beating Frank Shorter in the marathon in no time. So when are you going to blow this kiddie world, Lizzie?" she whispered.

"Oh, the Doc said that I might be home by Friday," replied Sam though any place he leaped seemed to be home to a lost quantum scientist.

"Then you can visit with Dirk," replied Maggie Mae looking very happy for Sam who didn't know whether he was Lisa's boyfriend or not.

Amy looked up at Sam and asked, "Whars Alie? I wanna make another wish."

Sam looked at Maggie Mae and gave a half-hearted chuckle while trying to think of a logical response.

"Who's that, Amy?" Maggie Mae asked the girl.

"My genie!" she said proudly.

Sam broke in. "Just a little game she plays. That's how I knew she really wanted that doll. She made a wish!"

Maggie Mae crinkled up her nose and looked funny at Sam. "OK, if you say so, Lizzie. Did you get too much anesthesia? I better let you sleep that one off," she said grinning. Then giving Sam a hug, she waved to Amy and left.

"See ya," replied Sam. "Amy, you better not mention Alie to anyone. He is kind of a secret like the wishes you make when you blow out birthday candles. They won't come true if you tell someone. But it would be nice if Alie WAS HERE!" Sam shouted hoping that Ziggy would take the hint.

"OK. He is my genie and my sicret. It's fun to have a sicret and share a sicret. You and I can do that, Lizzie" she said rocking her beloved baby doll.

Sam agreed. "Thanks. I mean, that would be the best thing to do," replied Sam as Al walked into the hospital room wearing his genie work clothes.

"I heard a summoning by Ziggy the magnificent," said Al abruptly looking toward the Imaging Chamber speakers. He had been in the middle of a very tasty and greasy Mexican lunch that Beth would never have let him eat when Ziggy called him. "What do you want oh great and wise mistress?" he asked looking a bit embarrassed as he bowed.

"Hi Alie. Thank ya for my doll. She likes sleeping in the bed. She is a gud little girl. Can I have another wish now, Alie?" she asked pleading with her eyes. "Can I? Pluzzz?"

"What can Alie the Great do for his little mistress?" he asked bowing gracefully.

She put her doll back down. "Thank you. I wish for… I wish to go home. I wish I was all better and could go home!" she said sadly. "I wanna go home."

"Now that's a good wish. After consulting my handlink – my magic notebook …your wish will be fulfilled in 37 hours and 45 minutes. Um, the day after tomorrow. Remember wishes do take time. But this one I can guarantee, Amy. No restrictions or limitations. So keep your pretty little chin up," Al said leaning over, touching his forehead and bowing.

"See?" said Sam. "Alie is going to make everything right. Right?" Sam asked Al.

"Absolutely. It's all here in the history books," Al replied waving his handlink at Sam.

Amy broke into a great big grin knowing that she was really and truly

going home.

Quality Inn

Phoenix AZ

September 11, 2008

As time progressed forward, so did the number of people that were getting a whiff of the scent of Project Quantum Leap.

Doctor Donna Beckett sat in the Quality Inn suite with Doctor Lofton and their new confused charge, Nurse Lisa Robinson Wheeler the middle-aged successor to the life that Sam Beckett leaped into 27 years in the past.

"We've got her husband and two of her grown kids beating down our door wanting to know where Lisa is, Donna. They are screaming kidnapping while we have scared this poor woman to death!" explained Aurora who had to deal with the distressed relatives. She paced back and forth while glancing over at Lisa.

Donna saw the nurse who sat alone in a straight back chair in the corner of the bedroom. Though no longer catatonic, she was still shaking and staring off into space. "Poor Lisa. Nurse Wheeler's reaction was not as extreme as some of our visitors to the Waiting Room. She will recover. If we hadn't removed her from the Waiting Room!"

"But she was at death's door!" Aurora replied.

"Understood. She was the sickest leapee we had ever encountered. I'm not sure, but since the two versions of Lisa were in physical contact, her natural aura must have interacted with Sam's aura and allowed her to see Lisa. That's strange since it didn't affect anyone else," explained Donna. "I still see Sam lying there."

Aurora agreed. "True. But there was no way we could have operated on her in our little infirmary. We had to have a hospital with the best equipment and a surgeon with the best hands who could operate with his eyes closed! Not an experience I enjoyed, but a situation we may have to deal with in the future."

"You handled it brilliantly. We just should have brought our own medical staff with us. We erred in not checking on Lisa Robinson's current location," admitted Donna.

"That would have made things easier. But what about the Lisa over there? How do we explain it to her? Verbena is on assignment with the Veterans Administration and neither of us are exactly head shrinkers!" explained Aurora. The Project relied heavily on Verbena whenever they needed psychiatric or counseling help for Waiting Room visitors or staff members.

Donna thought for a minute. "Good point. We can use some of the therapist techniques I picked up over the years. Let's find out how much she does remember. Lisa? I'm Doctor Beckett. Donna, if you like," said putting out her hand.

Lisa just continued to rock gently from side to side. "Ummm. Ummm," she muttered quietly.

"Donna. Doctor Donna Beckett!" she repeated.

She closed her eyes. "I heard you, Doctor. So is this a transit point before we head to the sanitarium? A halfway house for the local looney bin?"

Donna took a deep breath knowing that she had to proceed carefully since Lisa Wheeler was questioning her own sanity. "No. Not at all. I'm just here to help you. Your experience was something out of the ordinary," replied Donna who sat on the bed next to her.

"Out of the ordinary? That's a major understatement! May I ask what branch of the medical sciences are you in, Doctor?" Lisa Wheeler inquired.

"Physics, particle science," replied Donna Beckett sticking to generalities.

"Like atoms, electrons and quarks?" replied a fairly-well informed Lisa. She was certain that these strange people had summoned the highest ranking psychiatrist they could find. "Not abnormal psychology?"

Donna nodded. "No. I work with high energy physics that is related to what you experienced. Her image was generated through processes at a subatomic level."

Lisa looked at Donna as if she were crazy. "Now this is turning into the realm of science fiction."

Donna disagreed. "Oh, this is definitely real science. High energy science. You interacted with a high energy electro-magnetic field that exists around all of us. The patient you touched merely had acquired the field or aura of another individual. Now let me ask you to think back when you were in the hospital as a young lady."

"Um, 1980 or 81. I had my gallbladder out then," replied Lisa thinking very hard.

"Good. Do you remember anything about it?" questioned Donna Beckett. "What do you recall about the operation and your stay in the hospital?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. That part of my life is a blank. But I suppose you already knew that. That image or person looks exactly like me then. The detail was perfect. None of the scars or marks I have I received since then were on her. She is a younger version of Lisa Catherine Robinson. Me," she said almost in tears. "There can't be two of me!"

Donna bit her lip. "And that is you, Lisa. The patient in that room was and is eighteen-year-old Lisa Robinson. Without telling you all the whys, it suffices to say that we were performing your operation here in Phoenix!"

"In 2008? Now? Here? Today? So that means that my operation was performed in the future? How could that be possible? How can you move someone like that from one year to another?" she asked bombarding Donna with one question after another.

Donna tried to continue. "Um, you are correct that you were operated on in what was at that time the future. But we can't answer any of your other questions. And you can't disturb that younger version of yourself again. Because…"

"Because I might change what I was. Maybe even affect the whole universe!" she said as a light went off in her head. Somewhere she had read a story about journeying thought time and even though she was not a science fiction fan, she did grasp the consequences of such journeys whether fiction or factual. And her mind was starting to believe that is could really occur since the evidence before her was irrefutable.

Donna relaxed and smiled. "Maybe not that far. It's an awful big universe out there. You certainly do understand the concepts. We have to preserve the past. And no one else must know about what's going on here for the same reason," Donna added. "We should not have taken young Lisa to Phoenix General."

Lisa sat up straight and then looked Donna directly in the eye. "Then you're not infallible. But are you human or are you from some other place or time?"

Donna looked down and had a funny thought about some old alien invasion movie. "No. We live here in this time just like you. No aliens, X-files, sorceresses or witches involved. Just the usual super-secret project. End of story. I'm sorry but I can't explain anymore," said Donna Beckett.

"And what about me? Do I disappear since I know too much? Vanish without a trace?" she asked dreading the answer.

Donna almost laughed thinking about herself in command of a division of 'men-in-black' going around the world mopping up messes in the present and eliminating all traces of quantum leaping. "And change the way things are? Never. Believe me, we prefer to kept things just as they are. I only need your assurance that you will not rat on us. This has to stay a secret between you and me. You can't tell a friend or relative. And nothing in the newspapers, _Time_ magazine or the _National Inquisitionor!"_

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. "You have my solemn word as long as I can go home to my family. That is a big load off my mind. At least I'm not crazy. And I have a lot of thinking to do. The implications are staggering."

Donna put her hand on Lisa's knees. "Thank you. I owe you a lot. And if you ever need to talk, you can get me at my home in Stallion's Gate New Mexico, P.O. Box 693. Here's my card. OK?" Donna asked with a simple elegant smile.

Lisa nodded. "Thank you. I know the area. What ARE you doing out in that isolated piece of desert?" asked Lisa.

"My work. Whatever that is. Remember? That's all I can say," she replied smiling. "Something secret and something we have shared. Even if you only got a wee little glimpse of it."

"Then I guess its best that I just forget about it," Lisa replied. "Now and forever."

Donna nodded and sighed feeling quite relieved.

Now they had to concentrate on getting Sam to leap so that young Lisa could return to her life path before some other accident occurred.

Garden Grove CA

January 6, 1982

One bright and cold winter morning three weeks later, Sam Beckett sat in bed with his hair done up in a ribbon, wearing a heavy nightgown and a bed jacket in a typical teenage girl's bedroom. Magazines were scattered about the bedspread while the remains of his breakfast sat on the tray next to him. Sam sighed as he felt trapped. Trapped by his missionless mission. Trapped by his slowly repairing leg. Trapped by the aura that keeps him as a female teenager. Trapped by the overprotective maternal figure who didn't want him near the edge of the bed. And trapped by the supercheery sunflower designed clock that ticked away every second, every minute, day after day after day after day after day after …

"Dumpling!" shouted Mrs. Suffocation from the hallway in an ear shattering voice.

"You can take the tray now, mother," yelled back Sam to the voice from the hall.

Her head popped in the door. "In a jiffy. You have a little visitor, dumpling. That nice little girl that was your roommate in the hospital. She is SO cute. And her father, that Mr. Booker. Very pleasant man. So devoted to his daughter. Let me just straighten up that bed. My, aren't you the messy Bessie?" she exclaimed stacking up the magazines and grabbing a brush. "We must have you looking your best," she said fooling around with Sam's hair.

Sam gently pushed her away. "Mother. MOTHER! That's fine. I look fine! Just show them in."

Looking a bit disappointed, she smiled and then quickly recovered. "OK, dumpling. What ever you say." She grabbed the tray as Sam sighed a bit relieved.

Amy stepped in quietly with her father Steven Booker. She stuck by his side hanging onto her father's hand twisting and swinging from his arm. She smiled slightly when she saw Sam, but was more interested looking around her room.

"Lisa, you are looking well," said Steven very politely. "Say hello to Lisa, Amy."

"Hi," she said with a noncommittal wave.

Sam greeted them both.

"Amy has been such a good girl this week that I promised to take her to see you, Lisa. She was really anxious though I don't think she seems up to it now. She just came from her checkup and the doctor says that she's all recovered," Steven said proudly.

"That's great," replied Sam truthfully "It's just nice to have some visitors."

Mrs. Robinson turned up one eyebrow. "Why Maggie Mae was here just yesterday, dumpling," his temporary mother reminded him. She had noticed that her daughter had exhibited quite a bit of forgetfulness lately.

Sam used his leaping experience and quickly recovered. "Well then it's nice to see a fresh face. A friendly face. Amy, how have you been doing?"

"Fine," she said still hanging onto her father's hand sounding a bit bored.

Steven leaned down beside her and took her shoulders. "She's been doing really well in school. And her belly scar doesn't hurt at all. How about you?"

"Just waiting. No real pain. It won't be too long before I can walk unassisted," replied Sam truthfully.

His mother broke in. "We'll not be rushing that. You need to get all well first, dumpling," she said in very motherly tones as Sam winced again.

Steven could see Sam's reaction. "You do look much better, Lisa. All the color is back in your cheeks. Doesn't she look good?" he asked his daughter.

Amy nodded as she again searched in every corner of Sam's bedroom.

"Well, she seems a bit tired. Maybe we better go," Steven Booker said taking Amy's hand.

"NO!" Amy said suddenly. "I wanna tawk to Lisa. Pleassssssseee!" she insisted putting her hands together and looking up at her father with her huge brown eyes.

"Sure," replied Sam. "It's OK."

"Do you have secrets?" her father asked teasing her.

"No, just girl talk," replied Sam. Mrs. Robinson looked down at Sam wondering what was going on between these two children who had fourteen years between them.

"Yea, that's it. Girl tawk," she nodded now looking very animated as she hopped up and down. "Between two girls," she giggled looking over at Sam who did not qualify in this category.

"OK. Call me when you're done," said her father as he let go of her hand. "I'll see you later, Lisa," Steven said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Come into the kitchen and I'll fix us a nice cup of coffee, Mr. Booker," invited his mother. "We'll let the children have their fun."

Amy stood next to the bed rocking on her heels. She watched her father leave and then she ran over and closed the door.

"Well, Amy. Want did you want to tell me?" asked Sam with a gleam in his eye.

"It's Alie the Genie. I can't find my genie!" she said sniffing. "I miss him."

"I thought so. Maybe we can get him here. Ziggy! Tell 'Alie' to get in here!" Sam said shouting to the ceiling. "He should be here in a minute or two."

While they waited Sam asked Amy about school though he had to pull the answers out of her. She just swayed back and forth nervously looking for her friend.

Five minutes later the bright white door that indicated the entrance to the Imaging Chamber opened and in walked Admiral Calavicci wearing a bright neon blue suit and matching fedora.

Al was huffing and puffing having run to reach the Imaging Chamber quickly. "Hiya, Sam. Ziggy summoned me. That's getting to be a habit with her. With you out of circulation, we're kinda having

in-house vacation. Not that we've caught up on everything, there's still the quarterly..." droned on Al Calavicci.

"Al!" yelled Sam who pointed over to Amy.

"Oh! Hi there, Amy. How's tricks?" he asked smiling and returning into his grandfatherly mode. "How's my little munchkin?"

"Alie? Where's you're... um... um," she said pointing at his bright blue suit.

"My costume. Well, the chief of genies was having this weekly staff meeting that I was just dragged out of and they have this dress code. I don't always wear the Arab accouterments. Clothes that is," he explained to Amy as his outfit quickly changed back into the genie costume.

"Now you're dressed for the part, Admiral!" snickered Ziggy though the handlink.

Al looked what was still his neon suit and then assumed that Ziggy had taken care of it. "Of course, with my valet Abdul Ziggy. He makes sure that I'm always dressed according. THANKS Ziggy!" he replied looking up to the ceiling.

Amy giggled as she pointed at Al. "Wish I could dress that fast!" she said breaking into laughter.

Al nodded as he checked his handlink. "So do I, kid. So do I. Now what do I owe this request for my presence? That is, what can I do for you, my little mistress?" asked Al leaning over and bowing to Amy.

"I missed you, Alie," she said whining. "And I wanna make another wish," she added with more enthusiasm.

Al sighed. "Well, I missed your cute your face, too. And I remember that last wish well…What I can I do for you, oh wise and benevolent one?" he asked touching his forehead while bowing.

Sam smiled as Amy played with her foot in the bright pink shag carpet.

"Um, well.." she said looking down at her feet.

Al tried to encourage her. "Can we find you something new? Do you like your doll?"

She nodded. "Yea. She's real keen. And I did get well and went home. Thanks. But there's sumting else."

"Say it and I will try and do it. No promises. Remember there are limits to my… um magical powers," said Al wagging his finger at Amy.

"My dad is all alone. He needs someone. We're all alone. And I wanna …a mommy," she said almost too quietly to hear. "All the udder kids have one."

"Is that all? Well, I think with Lisa's help and the let me see – Dailey Dating Service. We can get your dad started on finding some female companionship. According to the oracle Ziggy your Daddy never did find another … What I mean to say is that we will find him some prospects, but my little mistress must understand that it's up to your Daddy to decide who," Al explained to Amy as he pinged away on his magical little information marvel.

While Al played with his handlink he thought, "At least she didn't ask for the reanimation of her dead mother. Bringing people back for the dead? Yeech!"

Amy stamped her foot. "No, no, no! I don't wan sumbody like that. I someone want like Lizzie. I wan her to be a friend. Sumbody that my daddy like and I like," she said defiantly pointing straight at Sam. "I want sumbody we both like."

"A companion for you father? That's a very grownup attitude, Amy," replied a very impressed Al.

Sam put up his hands. "Whoa! Wait a minute! I don't think I will be around here forever, Amy. And I don't exactly fit the job description. What I mean to say Amy, is that I'm a guy."

"I like wou. And Daddy keeps tawking about you," little Amy said excitedly. "I just wan a mommy that would be my friend, Lizzie. Like you."

"Amy, I can't be your mother. And I know I would not fulfill all your father's expectations! AL!" exclaimed an increasingly nervous Sam Beckett. "I can't stay around here forever!"

Al looked over his handlink. "Well, I hate to disappoint you Sam. Ziggy gives you a 43 per cent probability for that scenario and the probability is increasing. Seems he really did appreciate that attention you gave Amy here. And with the way he's been looking at you, well at your extremely well proportioned image," exclaimed Al as his eyes got wider. "Va va va vooom!"

Sam shook his head. "Al! Little Amy is in the room. Besides he is so much older than the real Lisa. And I'm still stuck here for a while. It was only an accident that brought us together. I don't see how God, time or fate wanted Lisa and Steven to get together."

Al checked his handlink. "He's only thirty-two. That still puts you in the same generation. Not that big a difference. And if the father thinks she is good for his kid, that's also a plus. How could he turn down a sweet face like hers?" Al asked looking over at Amy. "Besides who knows how the stew of time gets mixed every time you come in and stir things up. Maybe this is one of those things."

"Stew of time? I never heard that analogy back at the Project before," asked a bemused Sam.

"Sorry. Its past lunchtime and we had a very long meeting," admitted Al as he patted his stomach. "Haven't even had a carrot stick."

Amy walked right up to Al's image. "Alie use your magic! I wan sumbody like Lizzie now!"

Al shook his head no. "Patience, my little mistress. It's a big complicated adult world out there and we will do everything we can. No promises. Remember wishes take time. I think that is another nice wish though. You want to help out your family. Sam you have some work to do. I leave remainder of the project in your capable hands. Be nice to the Mr. Booker. It could VERY possibly lead to matrimonial and maternal bliss for BOTH members of the Booker family. Let Lizzie take care of it. Is that satisfactory, my little mistress?"

"OK," she said sounding somewhere between disappointed and hopeful.

"Fine. Let it be said and let it be so!" Al said with more than a slight bit of whimsy in his voice. He clapped twice and then bowed to Amy. "Ali will do his best, little mistress Amy."

"Tank you, Alie," Amy said looking up at Al's image.

Al tweaked and plunked and announced, "The magical numbers of the Oracle Ziggy may work everything out, Amy. Sixty-two and rising."

Sam sighed. On top of everything else, he wasn't looking forward to starring a romance and seeing how it bosomed over the next couple of weeks. "We'll do our best for you Amy. Tell your father to come back in."

Amy ran out to get him and then she pulled him by the hand back into Sam's bedroom.

"I just want to say how much I appreciate you being Amy's friend. Getting that doll for her was so nice. She doesn't play with anything else," admitted Steven.

"She earned it and she is such a sweet child," replied Sam. "I just want to take her up and… well you know… hug her to death."

"I can see that. How much longer before you recover?" asked Steven Booker.

Sam quickly replied. "Two to three more weeks and then I can leap out of here. That is I can leap out of bed and back to school. Well, next fall," Sam corrected himself. He was getting nervous around this man almost like a lovesick girl. "And then maybe I'll take some on-line classes."

"On what?" Steven asked cocking his head to one side.

Sam realized that computer classes were still two decades away. "I said maybe I'll be on-line at registration to at take a couple of summer classes at the college. Mother. Can Mr. Booker and Amy stay for lunch?"

"Anything you want, dumpling," she replied. "It will be nice to have the company. A mother doesn't get out much."

"Want to stay for lunch, Amy?" asked her father.

She replied, "Yes, Daddy."

Steven replied, "How can I refuse? Lisa, let me help you out of that bed."

Sam took the offer, swung his feet over the side of his bed, and pulled up on his crutches. Steven looked over at Sam and gave him a big smile.

Pacific Heights Medical Center

Garden Grove CA

January 23, 1982

Over the next two weeks Steven and Amy kept visiting Sam. Lunch, supper or whenever they could find time. Mama Robinson didn't discourage their visits since he was infinitely more suitable than her other male friend, Dirk Branigan. Steven found himself getting more and more involved with Lisa while Sam just played along being as pleasant as possible.

Seventeen days later after Amy's first visit he walked out of the doctor's office on his own feet without the aid of crutches. Mrs. Robinson went to get their car while Al walked beside him checking his colorful handlink.

Sam looked up at the sunny sky and then rubbed his hands together. "Oh boy! Am I ever ready to get back to leaping! That's enough downtime for me. And the old leg is as good as ever," he said tapping his left leg exactly where the break had occurred.

Al completely agreed. "So are the entire Project staff and your leapee, Lisa Robinson. You can't keep a girl that age locked up. And she was becoming almost too attached to one of our male interns who is also the son of the head of our Dynamic Physics Department. And young Lisa is thoroughly convinced that she was part of a big government conspiracy and cover-up," he said laughing it off.

"Well, isn't she?" asked Sam shrugging.

"Yes, if you do choose to interpret the facts in that manner," mocked Al. "We have to keep our little secret Sam. If others found out what we could do, then we really are in trouble!"

Sam thought for a moment. "Well, that could be how some of those rumors and urban legends actually get started. Just somebody trying to hide the real facts. So what finally happens after I leap?" asked Sam Beckett.

Al tweaked and plunked his musical handlink and then reported, "Well, Lisa doesn't remember her extended time spent with us in the future. Good. Neither could she remember meeting that Booker guy at the hospital. But since he kept hanging around her house, they kept seeing each other and on her 20th birthday she becomes Mrs. Lisa Booker. Steven finds a very loving and sexy wife. And Amy finds the mother of the right gender I might add."

"And my being male to Amy won't cause some kind of unforeseen conflict?" asked Sam.

"No, she's a good kid. Probably will forget all about it once the real Lisa bonds with her. Together they develop a very close relationship. The Bookers bought a four bedroom Colonial out in Corona and had two more kids. Steven and Lisa just celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary. She never became a nurse and never encountered her younger self in Phoenix. That's story I can relate to you another day. Lisa got into real estate and her husband is going to retire next year. Little Amy comes off worlds better too. She is married to a stockbroker, lives in Manhattan and has two kids of her own. And she is very active in, believe it or not, the Make-A-Wish Foundation. That's the organization that grants the WISHES of children with life-threatening medical conditions. Good for her!"

Sam smiled. "I guess old Alie made a lasting impression on her. You really helped somebody out, Al."

Al lit up his cigar one last time. "I would have to agree with you on that one, Sam my boy. I don't mind leaving a positive footprint in the sands of history. Just don't leave my name bouncing around the halls of history. Now I'd say that you have fulfilled all of the great one's leaping requirements. And you can now get out of town on your own two feet I might add! So long, Sam," said Al waving his cigar at his leaping buddy.

Sam tried to reply to his observer, but instead he dissolved and broke up into billions of little quantum pieces and headed down the road to his next exit somewhere along the vast highway of time.


End file.
